ミストバトラー : Kirishitsuji
by Qwanrad
Summary: At the age of five, Tsuna was captured. He was kidnapped by a strange group of people. Unfortunately, at that time, he was lost and scared. He had no idea what his life had in store for him... main 6927 several other pairings involved around 1827 and R27
1. Chapter 1

_**ミストバトラー : Kirishitsuji **_

**Rated**: T/M

**Pairing**: Mainly 6927 but later on 1827 and R27

**Disclaimers**: I do not own KHR or anything else other than these stories of mine.

**Author's Note: **Okay, I got this idea from combining a couple of ideas together. So far this is my second fanfic of KHR that is about Tsuna and pairing. This is a shounen-ai, I'm not sure about the yaoi.. so yeah. (This author is not a big fan of yaoi..) For those who want to know, this story is a mixture of supernatural/romance/drama and humor.

Ah, I'm sorry for the bad grammar and terrible first beginning of the story. My writing skills have slightly faded away. I hope you enjoy and thanks for taking your time to read this fanfic.

* * *

_By the age of five, little Sawada Tsunayoshi was kidnapped._

_He didn't know his grandfather was a retired boss of a powerful mafia._

_He didn't know he was half Italian._

_He didn't know he was related to the Vongola family._

_He didn't know that the mafia were going to attack his family._

_And he certainly didn't know that the bad men, were coming after him._

* * *

"Mama!" five year old Sawada Tsunayoshi cried out and ran towards his mother, hugging her, clinging his small trembling figure onto her skirt.

Nana smiled and hugged her cute little son.

"Now, Tsuna. Don't be afraid on going on the plane, we'll be going back home to Japan tomorrow, after all."

Tsuna lifted his spiky chestnut brown head and sniffed.

"Home?"

Then two men walked by, an elderly man while the other was a blond hair middle aged man.

Iemitsu chuckled at his son's antics and ruffled his head affectionately.

"Your mother is right, Tsuna."

Timoteo smiled warmly. "As expected from my grandson."

Tsuna smiled, and hugged his grandfather.

"Grandpa Nono!"

Iemitsu blinked. "Nono?"

Timoteo patted the young boy's head and smiled at the blond haired father with an apologetic look.

"He might have over head one of the guards calling me by my title."

Iemitsu frowned a bit.

Nana patted her husband on the shoulder.

"Now, now. Let's not worry, how about I make us something to eat in the kitchen?"

Timoteo nodded.

"That would be nice, please do."

Just when all four of them were heading towards the dining room.

Someone crashed open the door.

Timoteo covered Tsuna protectively and Iemitsu guarded Nana behind him.

A young man with brown hair, black suit came in, covered in blood.

"Boss! Hurry, it's an attack!"

Both Iemitsu and Timoteo's eyes widened in shock.

Without even giving them a chance, everything exploded.

The house now in rubble, young Tsuna crawled out from the mess.

He had a few scratches and cuts, but he wasn't badly injured.

Tsuna shivered in fear.

"Mama? Papa? Grandpa...?"

His tiny voice was almost hushed into a whisper.

His vision was clouded with fire, smoke and dead bodies.

All he could hear was the sound of screaming, gun shots and the crackling of the huge fire.

Suddenly, he saw movement.

"T-Tsunayoshi.."

Young Tsuna eyes now began to drip down tears.

"G-grandpa!"

He ran over to Timoteo, who was now lying down as pile of large rubble covered his lower body, covered in cuts, blood gushing out of his wounds, he reached out his hand and tried reaching out towards Tsuna, weakly.

Tsuna kneeled down crying and holding onto the hand, his own tiny hands trembling.

"G-grandpa.. hold on. I'll go get help."

Timoteo shook his head sadly.

"No, little Tsunayoshi, do as exactly as I say."

Tsuna shook his head. "But-!"

"No, buts. Please, listen to me Tsunayoshi, I haven't got much time."

Young Tsuna gasped.

While staring at his grandfather, he gazed into those strong grey eyes of his grandfather and then nodded.

"As expected from my grandson. Now, you must run, Tsunayoshi, run as far as you can, run far away from hear, do you hear me?"

"But, what about... Mama, Papa, and you...?" his tiny voice cracked with emotion.

Timoteo closed his eyes, his aged face pained with such a grief expression, then opening his eyes once more he looked up at the young child's tear streaked face.

"Don't worry about us, Tsunayoshi, now, go. Do this for me. Do this for your mama and papa."

He raised his hand a little further, pointing his pointer finger towards the boy's forehead and then concentrating, released a dying will flame.

Tsuna blinked.

He didn't noticed the small flame on his forehead.

But he felt the gentle, warm feeling touch of his forehead.

He focused on the last words that came out of Timeoto's lips.

He noticed the last strength of his grandfather's arm slump down to the ground, motionless.

And just as he was told to do.

He ran.

Tsuna ran and ran as fast as his little legs could take him.

His visions blurred from the tears.

He could hear it all again.

The screaming, the smokes, the fires, the burning houses, the dead bodies, the gunshots.

Everything.

_'No-good.' _he thought to himself.

_"Tsunayoshi."_

_'I'm...no-good.'_

_"You must..."_

_'I'm useless.'_

_"Tsunayoshi-kun, you must.."_

_'I'm not good at anything!'_

_"For all of us."_

_'I can't protect anyone!!!'_

_"You must live, for us all..."_

_"You must live..."_

Suddenly, as he ran, his vision grew dark, his legs felt like they were on fire, his body numb and his heart felt cold, even though it thumped rapidly against his chest.

He was captured.

Tsuna could hear the faint, deep voice of an unknown man before he passed out.

"We caught him. The Vongola boy."

_'Vongola?'_ he questioned inwardly.

Then on the brink of losing consciousness he thought to himself lastly.

_'I really am.... no good Tsuna.'_

* * *

_**Notice**_: To make things clear, I will not be really giving off much detail about this story in the full summary. However in the next chapter I will explain more as I continue to write more progress for the story and will gladly answer some questions.

And for those who will stop and read these notes and notices from me, thank you. Holy crap!!! How long has it been?! Two to three weeks maybe? I'm so sorry for making you guys wait.

For those who read my first KHR fanfic, you must be wondering why it's taking so long for me to be updating. Well, unfortunately my computer had a virus and I had to delete everything. Yes, everything.. including the rough draft I had written for the second chapter to The Skylark's Beautiful Sky... (AKA: TSBS) and now since everything is deleted, I have to start from the very first beginning. It's very frustrating, you see. So now, this fanfic is a story I've currently uploaded and hoping it will be a temporary satisfaction for those who were looking forward to reading TSBS.

So please understand why it's taking so long and I'm thankful for those who will wait. I'm trying my best to write the second chapter. Well, in the mean time, there is good news. I did say before that I was going to write a 6927 whenever, and now, here it is. lol

I hope you liked the story and please remember to review your thoughts. Take care.

-Qwan


	2. Chapter 2

_**ミストバトラー : Kirishitsuji **_

**Rated**: T/M

**Pairing**: Mainly 6927 but later on 1827 and R27

**Disclaimers**: I do not own KHR or anything else other than these stories of mine.

**Author's Note:** I'm back! I'm sorry for taking so long for the second chapter. I hope you like it and enjoy reading it.

**Responses to comments**: Thank you, **CH0C0CANDYZ**, **spiel**,** Gone and forgoten**, **anonymousgirl028**, **foxyyaoi123** and **ShinigamiSquirrel **for your reviews. I appreciate it a lot! Also to the others who read my story and who either, favorite and alerted my story. Thank you.

To **anonymousgirl028**: Yes, I this story is sort of based on Kuroshitsuji. Doesn't Mukuro look like Sebastian in a way? The way they smile, the hair style and the personality, sorta. Hahah! XD

To **ShinigamiSquirrel**: Haha, Aw, thanks for your review. You'll just have to find out, after I upload the chapters as the story is further getting into progress.

* * *

**10 years later. **

Inside a dim and isolated room, a young teenage boy sat in a fetus position in the corner of the room, his face expression resembled somewhat a lifeless corpse.

His shaggy brown hair limp and messy, his body small and pale from malnutrition and his eyes looked dead, a small flicker of light glowed inside his eyes, but to the extent where it would almost die out from a small puff of air.

_'I want to leave. I don't want to be here.'_ he thought to himself over and over.

For ten years, he has been living most of his child life in the dark, in a cold room and with no one else except for the strange adults who experiment him and cruelly mistreat him like some testing animal.

They were the ones who destroyed homes, killed innocent people, killed his family, tainted his childhood and kidnapped him. Years and years of nothing but hooking him up to weird devices, draining his blood, sticking needles and tubes inside his skin and veins. He hated it.

_'It's all their fault. I'll never forgive them. Mom, dad... grandpa.. they're all gone...'_

Then slowly, the metal door to his room opened slowly, the sound of the rusty door screeched loudly.

Tsuna flinched at the sound but mostly because he knew who had come for him.

"Get up, Vongola." the same deep voice he heard after he was kidnapped called out to him.

He reluctantly did as he was told, his weak limbs shook, but he walked slowly to the front of the door.

The tall man, immediately took out metal cuffs and clamped them onto his wrist.

Tsuna shivered at the cold, heavy feeling as the metal cuff encased his tiny wrists.

"Let's go, Vongola." the deep voiced ordered and started taking large steps.

Tsuna's body tugged and tried following the larger man.

For the last ten years, the adults here labeled him Vongola. He thought it made no sense since his full name was Sawada Tsunayoshi and Vongola sounded like some foreign name, which didn't have any connection with him at all. He didn't know why these people called him such a thing but he decided to get used to the name since he knew they wouldn't call him by his real name.

After the repetition of the experiments on his body, he lost the strength to fight back, knowing he would lost and were no match for these large men who wore nothing but white and black and mostly bandages and masks on their face to cover their identity.

He expected that this day, it would be the same treatment as every day.

As they walked, Tsuna was led into a large dark room, filled with machine and devices, the only thing that lit the dark room with light were the computer screens and the big screen placed in front of the room.

As usual, they removed his shirt, placed him on top of the metal table that made his skin shiver from cold contact, they strapped him tight and started testing on him.

"Let's begin once more. This time, we will succeed."

Tsuna clenched his fist tightly, his eyes squeezed shut and bit his bottom lip.

The pain entered his fragile body.

"Gah!" Tsuna cried out, when he felt a sudden electrical shock wave rippled inside his chest.

He opened his eyes wide and his vision was blocked by nothing but a bright white light.

"Stop it!!" he screamed helplessly as he squirmed his body around, writhing in pain.

His eyes turned cloudy, sweat coming out of his pores, the pain immense throughout his entire body.

Tsuna saw flashes of images before his eyes.

_His grandpa laying down on the ground, bleeding._

_The images of his mom and dad, smiling._

_Sounds of gun shots._

_People screaming._

_The view of fire burning houses._

_Fire.._

_Fire.._

_Red..._

_Orange... _

The small flame that grazed his forehead.

Tsuna shut his eyes tightly.

"Stop it!" he cried out once more, though he knew it was futile.

As the kidnappers watched the process, one of them spoke up, impatiently.

"How long must we wait?! Why is it taking so long? You said the boy has incredible power. But I see nothing but a pathetic, useless boy in front of my eyes!"

"You must have patience. This boy is the heir of the Vongola, do not doubt this. It will come at time when he will gain the ability of the sky sooner or later." his voice was deep and burly, the same voice that captured Tsuna when he was a little boy.

"But-!"

Before the man could object, the large computer screen flashed suddenly and an image of a person appeared.

"Hey, how are things going?" a male's voice greeted.

The second man turned towards the screen and bowed to the person.

"Sir, we've just started experimenting on the young boy."

"Oh, I see. Any progress?"

"Well.."

Just when the man was about to tell the information, he was interrupted by a loud cry.

"Leader! Something is happening, all the computer monitors are going haywire!" a young subordinate shouted out.

All eyes turned back to the young teenage boy.

While they talked, Tsuna's body had erupted into flames, his eyes glowing bright orange, his pants ripped, leaving only his boxers. Large flames immersed from the young boy's forehead and hands.

Tsuna cried out loudly as he felt an incredible power bursting out of his chest.

_'Stop this!'_

The restraint that held his body burned off.

_'I don't want this!!'_

As flames spread, the entire lab area started to fall apart.

_'I don't want to be here anymore!'_

"What's going on?" the man in the screen demanded.

_'I want to be with my family!"  
_

"Sir! The power of the sky has awakened from the boy! But it's too powerful!"

_'I want to go home!'_

"Leader! The whole lab is going to collapse if this continues! We don't know how to stop it!"

Flashes of images erupted from the young boy's mind.

_"Tsu-kun~"_

_Mom..._

_"Hahah, Tsuna!"_

_Dad..._

_"As expected of my grandson."_

_"Tsunayoshi-kun."_

_Grandpa.._

_"Please! Don't kill me!"_

_"Save me! Help me!"_

_"Noooooooo!"_

_Innocent people. Terrified screams.._

_Burned houses._

_"Kill them all! Spare no survivors."_

_The bad guys.. _

"I... can't forgive...you." Tsuna's voice choked out from his throat, as the pain and powerful power inside his body merged all at once.

**_"Kufufu."_**

Then all of a sudden, something happened.

"Eh?" Tsuna opened his eyes and noticed he wasn't in the lab anymore.

His body wasn't strapped onto the cold metal table.

And he no longer felt pain inside his body.

He was wearing white clothes. The young boy looked around and noticed he was at a beautiful meadow.

Green grass underneath his feet, tall trees decorated with bright green leaves and a sparkling, clear lake in front of him.

"This place...?" he whispered underneath his breath.

"Kufufu." a low, velvet laughter was heard.

Tsuna swiveled his body around and saw a tall, teenage boy around his age.

The young teenager also wore white, he had light colored skin, night blue hair that framed his face and yet at the back was styled oddly, and had two-toned eyes, one the same shade as his hair while the other was a crimson red.

"So you're the one who summoned me." he said.

"Eh? Summoned?" Tsuna echoed, confused.

"I was summoned when a tremendous power called out to me. I am surprised that person turned out to be you."

"Power? From me? What do you mean?"

The blue haired teenager didn't answer his question, he only smirked.

"What is your name?"

Tsuna blinked, though he had no idea what was going on, he decided to answer unsurely.

"Um.. m-my name is, Tsuna. Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Ho? I see. I am Rokudo Mukuro. The demon who has entered hell six times."

"Eh?! A-a demon?!" Tsuna exclaimed out loudly, surprised that the person in front of him was a demon.

"Kufufu. You sure are interesting." Mukuro walked towards the smaller boy.

"Hie!" Tsuna shrieked as he froze, noticing the demon coming closer towards him.

As they both stood close to each other, Mukuro looked down at the boy trembling form and gazed into his hazel eyes and flashed a fox-like grin.

"Let's make a contract together, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Eh? W-wha? A contract?"

"Well, seeing how you summoned me, we should make a binding contract. While doing so, I, Rokudo Mukuro, will become your demon and personal butler."

"But.. I don't need a butler." Tsuna said, his voice was small as he trembled under the demon's shadow.

"Kufufu. You need a guardian, don't you?"

"Ah.." Tsuna frowned and downcast his large eyes and whispered something so quiet, that the demon Mukuro had to lean forward.

"I just want to get away from that place."

"Ho~ I see. If that is what you want, I could easily help you, Tsunayoshi-kun."

After hearing that, Tsuna's eyes shot upward, almost gleaming with hope.

"Eh?! You-you really can?! You'll help me?!"

Slightly taken aback from the boy's expression, Mukuro nodded curtly.

"Yes. That is, if you are willing to bind the contract with me."

Given it some thought, the brown haired boy finally nodded.

"Alright."

Mukuro chuckled and cupped the boy's chin.

"Kufufu, as you wish, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Then he leaned down and pressed his lips against the other.

* * *

Back inside the lab, Tsuna gasped and shot his body up from the table.

He panted heavily and heard people screaming and the lab almost in ruins.

He looked around his surroundings and noticed the strange adults all formed around him, carrying chains and weapons.

"Quickly! Capture him!" a voice ordered.

As the chain reached out, trying to grab his neck, a dark blur knocked the chain away.

"Oya? What do we have here?"

The dark blur turned out to be Mukuro, wearing a black coat.

"Ah, if it isn't the demon, Rokudo Mukuro." the man in the screen commented.

"Rokudo?! That Rokudo Mukuro?!"

Numbers of mumurs and whispered erupted.

"Mukuro.. the demon illusionist?"

"That.. that can't be!"

Mukuro looked around and smirked playfully.

"Oya? You all seem to be scared for some reason, little kidnappers."

"Tch, men!" the masked man with the deep voice shouted.

"Capture Vongola boy and demon Rokudo Mukuro!"

Mukuro's smiled slightly faltered.

Several battle cries were heard as they all rushed towards the illusionist.

"Ah! Mukuro!" Tsuna shouted.

A small glint was seen in the right side of Mukuro's eye, the red eye.

And in seconds, the large men all fell down on their knees, covered in blood.

As for Mukuro, he quickly stood over Tsuna, holding a bloody trident.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he saw the dead bloody bodies of his kidnappers crumble down to the floor.

His body trembled as the demon illusionist stood beside him, covered in blood, smiling eerily.

"Ah...ah..." Tsuna started off, unable to properly say anything as he tried to find the location of his voice, but was no where to be found.

Mukuro stared at the terrified expression on his master's and couldn't help but smile wider, almost excited to see the expression and emotions showing up from the small, brown haired boy.

Then taking off the black coat, he draped it over the boy's shoulders and lifted him up, carrying the smaller teenager's body and holding him close to his chest.

Underneath his coat, he wore a simple white shirt over it a long black jacket, tie, black pants and matching military boots.

As the lab began to fall apart, the computer screen turning off, unstable wires flashing static and the whole ceiling and machines crumbling, the demon carrying his master slowly walked away from the disaster.

Finally leaving the lab, Mukuro slowly turned his head towards the big screen where it flickered, still showing the mysterious man who witnessed everything.

Letting out his trademark laugh, the demon illusionist smirked and simply walked away.

While doing so, a small sign on his left eye switched to the number one.

Leaving the horrid place that entrapped young Sawada Tsunayoshi, the demon noticed that while leaving the place, the boy had not uttered a single word.

_'Is he stunned? Shocked? Or terrified that a demon killed all those people in front of him...'_ he thought to himself.

"...Let me down."

Surprised to hear the small voice, he did so, letting go of the boy's body and placing his bare feet slowly on the ground.

He couldn't see the boy's face, seeing how he had his head down, the long brown locks of his hair hiding his expression.

Suddenly, a raindrop fell, and after that, hundreds fell down with it, slowly soaking everything in it's way.

The two stood silently, Mukuro did not blink as the rain clouded his vision, he stayed quiet, wondering what his young master was thinking about.

"...Thank you, for saving me." Tsuna finally spoke in a low voice.

"But... I think we should part ways now." and with that, he started to walk away.

Mukuro blinked away the raindrops that clinged to his eyelashes, surprised at the boy's words.

Then he moved forward and quickened his pace and stood in front of Tsuna, allowing the young boy no escape.

"I'm afraid that is impossible, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna said nothing, he averted his gaze elsewhere, the wet locks in front of eyes framed his face.

"Due to the contract, I am to stay with you till your life has come to an end." the illusionist informed with a slight grin.

"I want to go home, I want to see my family." Tsuna whispered out.

Mukuro looked down at the small figure, his dark coat draped over the petite shoulders that trembled, either from the rain or with emotions.

He really wondered, how a small, weak looking boy in front of him could harbor such strength and such power inside of him.

"Right now, that doesn't matter, first we must find shelter." Mukuro commented in an apathetic tone, he looked around to see any inns or hotels he could find.

Tsuna gritted his teeth and finally looked up, he grabbed the demon, who was taller than him, by the shirt with both his hands.

"That doesn't matter?! I've been locked up for almost my whole life and you're telling me that seeing my family is not important?!"

Unfazed by the smaller boy's outburst, Mukuro stared down at Tsuna's face and noticed the front the large light brown eyes that expressed such rage and sadness. Whether it was the rain, he knew those were tears that streaked down those eyes.

Tsuna crumbled down to the floor, being inside that prison and witnessing another scene where people getting killed right in front of his eyes was too much for him.

He was cold, tired and what most is that he missed his family for almost ten years. The pain and lonlines he had to endure all this time.

"You-!" he choked out. "You didn't have to kill them..."

Mukuro smirked.

"Oya? You show such kindness to your enemies. To the people who kidnapped you and experimented on you?"

"They're still human... I mean, they didn't have to die.." Tsuna retorted back weakly.

Suddenly, Tsuna's eyes began to feel heavy, his body was weak and he could feel his energy quickly fading away.

Before hecould collapse on the cold, wet pavement, a pair of arms supported him from falling and once again, he was lifted up and held close to.

"Kufufu, you sure are an interesting person, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"I.. want to go home." Tsuna whispered once more.

Before his mind darkened, he could have sworn he heard a faint laugh and Mukuro's velvet voice answer his plead.

"If that is what you wish, _little Vongola_."

With it, a small gentle touch that lightly planted on his lips as Tsuna drifted off to a deep slumber.

* * *

**OMAKE**

Qwanrad: My back is aching..

Tsuna: Um, this chapter is sort of sad.

Qwanrad: Yes, this chapter had to have a sad and almost some sort of a despair atmosphere, seeing how you lost your family and was used as a guinea pig for ten years.

Tsuna: Why.. why are you saying that with such an indifferent expression on your face?

Mukuro: Kufufu. It was boring to read, author. You could have done better.

Qwanrad: .....

Hibari: Why are you even writing about herbivores in this chapter?

Tsuna: Hie! H-Hibari-san!

Mukuro: Kufufu, if you haven't noticed, this story is mainly about the pairing 6927. You're of no importance here.

Hibari: I'll bite you to death.

Qwanrad: ...I'm going to go, I'm already in a bad mood.

Tsuna: Eh? Why?

Mukuro: She's probably sulking about her failure in this chapter she's written.

Qwanrad: ....

Hibari: Hmph. The author is a weak herbivore. If she's sulking about such a thing like this, then she should just crawl to a corner and die.

Tsuna: ...So cruel, Hibari-san...

Qwarad: If you don't stop annoying me now, I won't hesitate into writing a tragic death for the two of you.

Hibari: I'll bite you to death.

Mukuro: Kufufu.

Tsuna: Hie! Hibari-san, put your tonfas away! Mukuro, stop using your illusions!

**-END- **

* * *

_**Note* - **_I made Mukuro's attire as the exact same thing the TYL! Mukuro would wear, I don't want Mukuro wearing a butler's outfit in this story. And the omake was some sort of dream I had... I've been having a few of them lately.

-----

**Author's Note: **To my dear darling readers. As I checked my emails and noticed the many notifications of you alerting and giving me reviews and honoring me to even favorite my story and even favorite me as your favorite author, I feel ashamed.

I feel like I failed you.

I know this chapter has many mistakes and isn't my greatest works.. ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~ And I've went through some of my old stories and noticed how detailed and organized it looked and compared to my writing now, ugh... I've really rusted. I'm sorry, forgive me for taking so long and disappointing you. I'll keep trying my best.

I'm not in a good state right now, I feel like I'm regretting this chapter. But... it's better than nothing and I've tried hard to finish this chapter. So I hope you enjoyed it at least.

If you have ANY questions to ask me, anything at all. I don't mind answering. I'm a bit bored. lolll But really! Thank you for all your reviews! I'm really happy that you all like it.

Anyways, take care.

-Qwan


End file.
